The present invention relates to a foldable pocket memo, note or check pad holder, and more particularly to such a holder for retaining both a pad of paper sheets and writing instruments, while at the same time resisting gravity induced accidental slippage of the holder from an open pocket.
A common problem with pens and pencils equipped with clips for clipping them to a shirt pocket is that the pens and pencils slip from the pocket and fall to the ground, frequently damaging the same, when bending over.
A second common problem is that small memo pads or check books, when placed in an open shirt or coat pocket, also tend to fall out when bending over, walking fast, or running.
A third common problem is the bulk and unattractive appearance created when both a memo and check book and writing instruments are placed in an open shirt or coat pocket.
A fourth common problem is that pens and pencils clipped to a shirt or coat pocket often soil the pocket material.
A primary objective of the present invention therefore is to solve all of the foregoing problems by providing an improved combination pocket pad and writing instrument holder which resists accidental removal from an open shirt or coat pocket and protects the shirt or coat material from soiling.